The Fandom Games
by Panda13216
Summary: *Warning, this is a mixture of a bunch of fandoms* There is something I find wrong with the Fandom Games. Its something we do nowadays. It's a bit simpler than The Hunger Games, yet it's worse. Well, I wouldn't know. You see, twenty six people go in. Two come out.
1. Class Seven

Class Seven

Panda13216

The dust filled my lungs. The world around me was spinning, as if the universe was attempting to be a top. I felt the floor under my finger tips. It was cold and ragged, just like it was years ago. The year my older sister was picked for the Fandom Games and never returned. It's not like I knew her well, but it still hurt. She was picked in the worst fandom to be in, Sherlock, which isn't very good in it's, weaponry.

I could see it happening. They would pick me. I can't hunt, nor can I kill. Carol can do that way better than me. I know, for the reason she's the only victor we have, and she one with Jack Frost. It's not the worst fandom, yet I wouldn't consider it the 'best'.

My dirt caked nail caught on the rusty nail I slammed crooked the weeks before. I certainly have some strength for being in the lower classes of the city. Any other way I'm 6'2, and weigh only 90 pounds. An easy kill for anyone.

I was woken from my haze when my younger sister grabbed the back of my stained T-Shirt. She attempted to pull me up, but I remained on the floor. Today was the reaping, and I completely refused to go. I needed to trade the Whovians later.

I pull upwards and the world is still practicing it's ballet. I swayed as I opened our door, leading to the gravel streets. I felt a fistful of my shirt get pulled behind me. I turned around to see my little sister with tears pooling into her blue eyes. She was only nine, so not eligible for the reaping. She had beautiful blond hair and resembled me in no way. Every year she gets nervous, and it's funny, you'd think she'd be worried about the ribs that showed through her pink dress.

"Xaphem, be careful, please..." Her breath made me drop from my haze. Fresh baked bread, obviously, she was persuading the cute little baker down the street again. If it keeps her fed, I'm all in.

I stepped outside. The fresh air poured into my lungs, making me step back. The Capital must be very careful about keeping out all dirt on reaping day. Heck if I cared. I turned back to my little sister. The tears were lining her cheekbones. I smiled before bending down and tucking back her hair.

"Ariana, I'm going to be fine." This was not true. My name was in there sixty seven times. I take time for my oldest sister, Carolina, too, even though she's out of the reaping. Ariana never believed me and of course I wouldn't believe her.

I headed down to the Whovians place. It's a pristine T.A.R.D.I.S and treated with a major respect. My area, the Supernatural part of town, most of it is burnt down. The genetically mutated monsters roam the streets, and my body gets cold chills at night. I still wake up screaming for my sister to run.

As I walked down the street I remembered. She was in the final five. I was ready, I never Alaska was coming home. She would be our victor. I was ready. She was searching for water, the lake leading her into a false idea that there was any. I felt the tears coming as they switched screens before she was stabbed in the back by a girl named Sparkle from Class One. I screamed for her to run as Ceaser made his own comments about her death. She could've made it, I knew she could've. Yet I was only seven, but I still have nightmares about the blood trickling down the sliver blade.

I turned into the blue doors. They were very lit, maybe only one place I know that keeps the place well lit. Trust me, I'd know. I found there was never anything in my bargain, the Whovians were always very pricey. I knew I could make this. I stepped out of the building and began kicking the rocks along the road.

The Peace Keepers were in more of a line as they ushered me along and into the town square. There on the stage stood Phoenix, the lady who tried too hard to be Katniss Everdeen. Yeah, she's dead though, it's the 140th Fandom Games, not the in the seventy.

I was packed into my line with other girls. I only recognized a couple, most of them had to be in the higher class. I felt the tears pouring into my eyes. It scared me, the twelve year olds, knowing there had to be a huge difference between them living and not in the next few years. That's if they made it through childhood. I know many who didn't.

It took a couple minutes for the universe to take balance as Phoenix took the stage. Her hair was high up on her head, it was as bright orange as I had ever seen it. Her dress caved in at her plastic surgery. Her heels had to be at least seven inches off the ground. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. But from my black leather boots, they were.

"Welcome to the 140th Fandom Games!" She said in her over done Capital accent. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I rolled my green and blue eyes. They are not in my favor Phoenix.

"As always, Ladies first!" My heart fell to my chest as her cat like fingers dug around in the paper slips. "Xaphem Novak." My heart fell to my feet. I heard Ariana's screams as the pathway parted for me. I stiffly walked up onto the stage, and felt my feet go numb as they hit the metal floor.

"Congratulations Xaphem!" She said as if I was excited. I could see Ariana's hair buried in my father's expressionless face. My face seemed to be melting at the sight of it. "Now for the boys..." She plucked out the first name she saw. If she had done that for the girls, would I still be down there, smiling for my next free two years? "Zyleen Winchester?"

A Winchester? Impossible. Those were outlawed years ago. I could hear the confusion in Phoenix's high pitched voice. A boy walked onstage. He had beautiful green eyes, Deans trait, and a stocky build, Sam's trait. His hair flipped down over his face. It concealed the millions of freckles he had from working in the sun for years. I had them too, but I mostly stayed indoors.

"Now! For the Fandom Pack." She dipped her hand into the shallow bowl of fandoms our class was given. "S..." She began. No! I thought. Not Sherlock. "Supernatural!" My eyes flashed around the room. "Now shake hands."

I leaned forward and grabbed Zyleen's hand. I made it purple as we shook. He didn't look surprised. I was happy he was alright with me attempting to cut off circulation in his fingertips. Finally we let go.

"Any volunteers?" Phoenix asked. No reply, only the wind jerked in response. "Okay! Here are your two tributes this year!" She motioned for us to hold our hands up, but there was no reply. I only stood there with my fists clenched in anger. At least I got Supernatural, that ones pretty good.

"Now would your mentor please step up?" She motioned for the mentor to come up. I suddenly recognized her.

Her face was smeared with scars, her eyes a dark brown, her hair a dirty blond. She wore a leather jacket, a green shirt, jeans, and boots that covered her knees. Baylee Mckee.

"Class Seven! Say hello to your new tributes! And Baylee! Our only Supernatural Winner!" There was no applause, but a small whistle I recognize in Rue's mocking jay tone.

After that we were pushed into the Justice Building. The walls were pure concrete, so I felt as if I was trapped when they pushed me into my little room with a small velvet couch. I ran my fingers over it. I knew this material, the things Alaska gave me...


	2. Baylee

Baylee

Panda13216

There was the eerie feeling after I wandered around in the room. Nobody was coming to bid me goodbye to my death? Honestly, that's just cruel.

My body shook as the doors opened, revealing my two sisters, Carolina and Ariana. Ariana grasped my thigh, as if she could keep me from the games. As if she could keep me here. Tears filled my green eye as the blue one remained idle. The blue seemed to have delayed reactions. Great, just another advantage to me in the games.

"Can you win?" Ariana stiffly asked. I looked down, knowing my odds were not in my favor. My heart skipped a beat as Carolina shook her head. How could she doubt me? I could win this, I know.

They both wandered out of my area and I was left alone. My body shuddered with pain. The wails escaped from my lips and I quickly enclosed my mouth. I gasped as the Peacekeepers came to me and grabbed my arms. I was thrown into a cart with Zyleen. He looked stronger than I was, his black hair rippling through his eyes.

I covered my own tear stained eye. The blue one always seemed to stay slightly idle. I glanced to him, though he didn't look anymore afraid than I was. His cheeks were red, but the rest of him was calm and collected. Phoenix opened the door.

"Hey, you two! So glad to see you. Sorry for the hasty treatment, but Baylee's here to say hello!" Phoenix backed up and we managed to catch a glimpse of Baylee in the hall. She glared and turned her head. Her dirty blond hair caught the sun before her brown eyes were concealed.

"She's not much of a talker. Ready to eat?" She led us out of the train car and into a seating room. I sat down as some silent chef's brought food to us. Zyleen began to eat, though I just stared at my food. Lamb Chops and some other junk I didn't recognize.

I only began to drink from the water in the middle of the table. Baylee joined us, though she only stared out the window as I stared at my food. Zyleen spoke up. "Aren't you supposed to teach us?" He directed toward Baylee.

Phoenix glinted her obviously engineered eyes, they had a yellow and orange tint to them. I rolled my eyes at her concern. Baylee only won because she choked a couple souls with barbed wire. I think her mentor might've been Sam or Gordon. She was heavily feared in the game, and often desired to team with. Baylee only teamed with one though, and her name was Emma. Emma volunteered as tribute for this years Hunger Games. Baylee looks broken by it, and nothing I could say could change her.

"Xaphem." Baylee stated my name. I glanced up, only to see her spinning her food with her fork. "You need to know that they're going to dress you as soon as you get there." She looked at Zyleen and I. "Be ready."

We ran into a large city full of people. They were all smiling and waving, as if beckoning us to our death. I attempted to smile and wave back, my skin flushing as many blew kisses to me. I was then taken to the door, pulled out by Peacekeepers, and dragged away Zyleen and I.

Time Skip!

My skin pounded from the waxing they gave me. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and it was tied back with a red band. My dress, was way too short for my liking, a black gleaming dress with a red pentagram on it. My boots took after my dress. Zyleen looked the same, except in a suit instead of a dress. I wandered along our chariot and waited silently for my partner to come to me.

I was approached instead.

My heart stopped. It was Emma. She had been chosen for Music/ Emo Trinity. This consisted of Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, and Fallout Boy. Her short hair was dip dyed red, and headphones were positioned on her ears. She wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, along with ripped jeans and Vans.

"I'm Emma, and we're teaming." She told me. I glared at her blue eyes. "Too bad if you don't care. Me and Gia." She referenced to a girl in the corner.

This girl had brown and blond hair, brown eyes and a long orange flowing cape that ran around her ankles. She was also wearing a white T-shirt with jeans. I felt quit awkward because they both were dressed casual while I wasn't.

She stepped over to us. "Weapon of choice?" She asked me. I glanced at her before muttering my answer. She squinted her brown eyes in question, though I didn't reply.

Emma answered for me. "I'd prefer the music player, they one that makes your ears bleed. That's just epic."

I then jumped in. "I want the Colt." The both looked at me like I was insane. Another person stepped up to me. Her hair was a fiery red, and her eyes were a piercing blue.

"You? A Novak? Get the Colt? Forget it. Only Winchester's get the Colt you idiot." She walked away without saying another word.

"Don't worry!" Gia gave a halfhearted smile. "I want the Invisibility Cloak and the Wand Of Elders." She glanced at the ground. "Those are picked over so carefully."

I ran back to my chariot after that, because the world seemed so dark now. I had no chance. Everyone else seemed to hustle to their places right after me. I was sweating heavily until I noticed Zyleen's calm figure. I gripped his hand with mine and held tight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome this years tributes!" The doors opened to a cheering crowd, blaring lights and expensive perfume. The first tribute was led out and then another.

I felt the burning of my pentagram penetrating my skin.


	3. Heard of Anime?

Heard Of Anime?

Panda13216

The lights shone into my eyes and the screams headed into my tender ears. I've never been fond of crowds, let alone being on television. That was never a problem with my District, but now it is. Why did we have to be on television? It wasn't even my turn to go out yet, and my heart was already racing. Not to mention Zyleen wasn't even here.

I watched Emma ride out. She seemed excited, though scared at the same time. She'd done this before, and she's won. Though being from District Three, she was one of the less ruthless characters. Comparing to Baylee, she wasn't rough whatsoever.

Gia came out just after her. After all, Gia was a District Five tribute. She seemed confident as her black horse trotted out of the covering. I could tell the hidden fear on her face though. It was as they were beckoning us to our death. I'm not very fond of this, but I have to keep my calm. Ariana is sure to be watching, and I'm not one to scare her.

One more.

Zyleen jumped in next to me. His arms were showing from his long sleeves. I will admit, his arms are terribly long. A trait from Sam I'm sure. He's quiet, but as I study his shaking hand I took a quick notice to the bruises on his hands. I'm not one to boast, but I can recognize pain easily. Taking from when Carolina tried to hide it from me, when she taught younger females how to fight for a small amount of cash. I noticed the wincing on his face as he stepped into the chariot, and the pain shot into his face as I grabbed his hand.

Then I looked to the girl ahead of me. She wore an army green shirt, with thick folds in between them. Her undershirt was sticking out over the matching army colored pants. She turned before saluting me. Her hair fell to a braid down her back. Her short cap was a bit too big for her face. It dropped over her foggy grey eyes. She had a black cross necklace clasped over her chest. The grey and white horses pulled her and her comrade out of the covering.

"Ryn Oskina and Pinku Oppulou." The lady announced

It was us next. I gripped the edge of the chariot with one hand and Zyleen's hand with the other. He didn't seemed bothered by it, though I could feel the small prickles of sweat running down his fingers. I attempted to stop my own, though the pentagram over my back burned hot. It was designed for me to glow with my blushing, and since I do that a lot, it was a good choice to make us stand out.

Our brown horse began trotting forward. I attempted to hide my own fear as well as the others had, but it shot up and my pentagram began to glow brightly. The lights were already dim from the hours the Capitols people had been waiting there. It made no sense to me on why they would ever care to watch us get waved to our death.

My heart attempted to stop as I lifted one unsteady hand. I slung it side to side, and many people gave the same gesture back. Zyleen had followed my lead, though he seemed much more hesitant about it. A couple people even blew a kiss at me. I drew my shaky hand to me mouth before releasing one. A couple people seemed to teem over them before attempting to grab one.

Zyleen seemed too uncomfortable to pull his hand from the air. It seemed as if it had a firm grasp on it and couldn't let it go. He was a handsome man after all, I'll admit it. His hair ruffled in front of his eyes as it managed to stick to the top of his forehead. His green eyes scanned the room; they were wide with fear and anticipation. Though nobody ever expected them not to be.

I on the other hand attempted to stop myself from showing any emotion at all. It was hard to conceal my own scarceness and timidness under a mask of emptiness. Though there was no way to hide it, I could see myself on the screen. The red burning into my skin, the freckles lighting up as I took each breath, the deepness in my own eyes. There was no hiding that.


	4. Shadows

Shadows

Panda13216

I waited for them to begin introducing us all. I'd rather not have them all staring at me. My pentagram was burning through my skin, how could anyone look at my flushing face without laughing?! I'll be a laughing stock. Nobody will ever want to follow me, or bet. I'm thin. I'm dead meat. I'm tall and nimble though. That has to mean something.

The leader began to call out names. "Carol and Jonathon from District One!" The cameras closed in on two beautiful people. The girl had blond hair that reached her shoulders, and the boy a fluffy dark hair. Both of their eyes were green. Maybe they were related in some way. I'd never know. "Sherlock!" The girl and the boy waved. I thought they looked cute together, in their long brown trench coats. I thought the designed could've been more elaborate, but whatever.

"Tusima and Genni from District Two!" The girl and the boy had to be related. Their face caved in the same way, along with their eyes being the same. Both a stunning blue. Their hair was a glossy black, and their costumes a black jumpsuit. "Hunger Games!" The female waved her bow in the air, and the boy his long arrow. They got such a good group! Most of the other games they had won. You could see it in their faces, they were taking that trophy.

"Emma and Patrick from District Three!" Emma gave a toothed grin as Patrick did the same. Patrick was a descendant of Patrick Stump, so he was sure to do this well. Though he didn't compliment Emma well. Emma's short brown hair and blue eyes were accompanied by a blond with brown eyes. He didn't fit her well. "Emo Trinity!" They had a showering of claps as Emma hugged Patrick. She had this down pat.

"Victoria and Rich from District Four!" I attempted to see these character well. They were dressed in all black, with both having dark brown hair. The boy had brown eyes while the girl had a stunning light blue. They both had a strange looking tattoo on their neck, and the male had a long sword draping over his back. "ShadowHunter!" I think that class was new. I hadn't heard of it before.

"Gia and Ron from District Five!" They were both dressed lovely. Gia's brown hair and brown eyes showed up well against his red hair. He seemed nervous though, grabbing her hand for dear life. HE had a set of glasses, which will be a terrible problem in the games. "Harry Potter!" They both lifted a wand into the air before lowering it to their sides.

"Ryn and Pinku from District Six!" The likeness was too much for me to enjoy. The male looked too much like Germany from Hetalia, and so did the female. They both held their heads high before saluting the crowd. Dang, they got a good group. "Hetalia!" All of the skill sets in that group were amazingly overpowered.

Time seemed to stop as I knew that we were next. Zyleen took a deep breath and I followed. "Xaphem and Zyleen from District Seven!" The claps around us became louder. I gasped lightly as everyone took in our faces. Zyleen slipped his fingers across into my hand before throwing our hands into the air. The loudness of the clapping became more distinct. Please move on...I thought to myself.

"Rose and Dylan from District Eight!" The female looked much like Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. The male was wearing a dark blue suit, which accompanied with fluffy black hair well. The female was wearing the same color dress. "Doctor Who!" I was just happy that my time on the screen for now was over. I don't like being the center of attention.

"Pearl and Fulman from District Nine!" Both of the tributes were wearing a stiff black suit. Not very appealing to the audience as they got no claps. The group looked like twins, each with dark black hair and dark black pits for eyes. "Black Butler!" It seemed like they cared nothing for anyone, and didn't care if they had no sponsors.

"Geronia and Bull from District Ten!" The tributes happily laughed. They both were dressed in cute little hoodies. The girl had red dyed and the guys was purple. I took notice to the males read eyes and the girls yellow. "Five nights At Freddy's!" That group isn't good for desert areas. Bet their praying for other biomes.

"Jil and Hob from District Eleven!" The announcer happily stated. Honestly, I couldn't say much about the characters. Their faces were well concealed with creepy faces. "Pokemon!" The characters waved their hands. Though this class isn't too powerful, it can be deeply used for taking down mutts. But Supernatural easily takes down Demon Mutts, Angel Mutts, and Supernatural Mutts.

"And Finally...Therista and Cas from District Twelve!" The female wore a crown over her blond hair. Her pink dress pooled down to her pink glossy shoes. The male looked like Mario. Enough said. "Mario!" I think anyone could see that Ms. Announcer.

I tipped my head down as the lights went out. I could hear screaming of the favorite team. Though the more I listened, the less I could hear our own district name. The Shadowhunters had a good amount, and of them being from the Mortal Instruments, they were extremely powerful. I don't think we stood much of a chance against the districts this year.

Zyleen jerked against my hand and for the first time, I noticed the light slip of blood running down his chin. I then realized I knew how much I cared for him.


	5. Stay Sharp

Stay Sharp

Panda13216

It's not that I thought I didn't care for him, but I thought that I could stay away from him, so I wouldn't break down when he dies. My stomach clenched as I told myself that. He will die, because I will survive, and I'm sure that Victoria, Emma, Gia, or Ryn will live, not him. It just won't happen, not everyone goes out with a Katniss Everdeen victory.

We were ushered off the stage almost as soon as we got there. They pulled us all off our horses and brought us behind the satin curtains. There we were all shoved into an elevator, where we were packed in like sardines. I was next too Zyleen and Pearl, which wouldn't have bothered me but Zyleen was flinching with every breath. I needed to figure out why, and if I didn't it was going to kill me in the arena.

When the elevator stopped on the seventh floor, we both pushed our way through the other five sets of tributes. Our area was small and made mostly of wood, but modified with a Supernatural touch. I took notice to the salt on the windows, and the bottles of Holy Water running in the bathroom. I'm sure that Zyleen noticed more than I did, but he wandered off before I could ask him.

My bedroom was the furthest down in the hall. The bed sheets were black with a pentagram on them, and there was a huge set of books lying on the floor. I did have a laptop though, which would be useful if the entire training building wasn't disconnected from the outside world.

I glanced around the room, looking for my outfit I was to wear. It was on the desk with the laptop, where it sat gleaming in the dim light of my room. It was a plain black suit, with tight long sleeves and tight knee pants. I had black tennis shoes to wear, and a hair tie to hold my hair back.

I swiftly changed into my outfit, just hoping that Zyleen hadn't changed as fast as I. I hoped he was in awe of all the technology here, to which I was too, but I had other things to do. I ran out of my room to find Zyleen walking out of his room at the same time. His outfit looked close to the same as mine, but his had a pentagram sloppily painted on the back. I think mine did too, I pulled my arm up to my chest to see, yes, I had one as well.

"Hey Zyleen!" I called out to him. He turned his head to me, and his shaggy hair partially concealed his eyes. He tilted his head and looked at me, before I noticed something I'd rather not have noticed. Since his shirt was short sleeved, I noticed the deep bruises and cuts on his arm. Each time he breathed they contracted, telling me these were engineered cuts, not normal cuts. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

Zyleen nodded. His large pupils went small, and not even shaggy hair could conceal that. Simply put, smaller pupils is a touch that only Winchesters have when their lying. He's not okay, I can tell, but he's not allowed to tell anyone. Zyleen took a couple steps closer to me before spinning on his heel and walking out the door.

I followed.

He was much too fast for my liking, and even though I consider myself fast, I just couldn't keep up. He slid into the training building, where there was a mass of people and I was to never find him again. I burst through the doors anyway, finding that my suspicions were correct.

The entire place was crowded and covered with trainees and trainers. I think it would be best to get my Winchester and Novak D.N.A in me before I begin to attempt training. I can already wield an axe, climb trees and swim well. I think I need to learn how to banish mutts, use Supernatural powers, and even more amazing stuff that would be more useful than what I already know.

I sprinted toward the Supernatural section, which would be the best area for me to be. A lady was sitting there, she looked exactly like Anna from Supernatural. I'm guessing she had plastic surgery to be here. She looked up at me with her brown eyes and deep red hair.

"Are you ready?" She asked me. I nodded. "It will be painful." She finally finished, quietly running her finger atop a needle on a table. I nodded again. "Okay, I'm Anne. Sit down here and we'll do this."

I followed Anne's instructions. She began to mess with a thick, large needle, giving me goosebumps up and down my arms. She sighed herself. "Okay." Anne pulled up my sleeve before pressing a cold cotton ball on my arm. I gave a light gasp. "Ready?" I was ready to burst in tears, it was scaring me how she held the needle to my skin so creepily.

I held my breath.

"Three." She put the needle on my skin. "Two." She positioned her finger on the plunger. "One." The cold needle pressed into my pale skin. I gave a small cry. It was as painful shot, and many people looked at me. Though I wasn't the only one screeching like a owl.

When Anne finally pulled the needle out, my senses were tingling. Whenever I looked around it was like people and items were being scanned, and I was told that they were human. Well, just a couple, especially Victoria and Rich seemed to give off a strange vibe.

For now, I would just assume that they were human and not mutts made by the capitol to stop me.

Just for now.

They would live.

Just for now.


	6. DNA

D.N.A

Panda13216

My body didn't want to classify those two as human. And though I knew they were, it just wasn't what I think would be necessary waiting for my D.N.A to decipher them as human. I wandered through the rest of my station, to the place they called the mutating form. I didn't think I was ready for this, but I needed to know if my body can handle the D.N.A.

I began to read the instructions. It was simple enough, step in, press a button, and let the mutations climb all over you. This was also a test that would be broadcast all across the training center. I went over to the blood pressure valve, pulled off the strap, and wrapped it around my arm. This was to make sure if my heart stopped beating they could get to me.

I gave a gulp of fear as she stepped inside, sealed the door, and pressed the button. The well calmed voice of the broadcasting lady began. "Life broadcast in five, four, three two..." The screens all switched to me, and my body shuddered.

Three mutations were thrown in front of me. They were humans, but they had bones sticking out of them and blood leaking from every opening in their body. They looked like zombies, and one of the most dreaded characters in the Fandom Games. They were often known for ripping their chosen victim apart with their mangled teeth.

The first one charged at me, latching its teeth to my neck. I gave out a cry before the other one latched to my leg, and the third to my gut. I couldn't believe it, I was going to get killed and the games haven't even started! I didn't even have a chance.

My eyes began to scan the mutt's as non humans. My entire body flung forward, and before I knew it, the trio of zombies were off my body. My gut and neck were heavily bleeding, but that didn't seem like a problem too me right now.

I gripped the neck of the first zombie, before dragging it toward me. It made a sickening cracking sound as if calling for help, yet I could care less. I honestly wasn't too sure of what I was doing at the time, but I knew that blood felt very warm after that. Even blood from a mutant felt warm as it curdled around me fingers, making my entire body pump with more adrenaline than I'd ever felt.

The first one dropped to the floor, covering it with thick, green material. The others looked at me before the second one lunged, making me think twice about what I needed to do. I grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards like I'd done this a thousand times.

The zombie make a gurgling like sound before dropping, and I managed to step on it's head while running after the other. It really had to have decided I was a threat, because it didn't even come close to me.

Instead, the monster stepped back before dropping on the ground, as if it were dead. Well...it looked dead. I think the entire simulation was over, because the doors opened, allowing me to go outside. I pulled off the blood pressure valve. I didn't like the way it was constricting me.

When I was outside, into the training center, the people stared at me like I wasn't human. I couldn't blame them. Each person, even Jil and Hob from the Pokemon class. All they did was stare at me, which was giving me the creeps. To be honest, I had utterly demolished some of the strongest mutations I knew of.

"What are you all looking at?!" I called out to them. My temper was rising, and I didn't even know I had one of those. I'd always been a very quiet person, but with Winchester D.N.A flowing in my veins, it seemed like my quiet, shyness, had been obliterated.

The female from Class Eight cocked her hip. "You just destroyed three mutations without a problem. Do you expect us not to stare?" Rose inquired. I'm surprised I remembered her name. She's the one from Doctor Who, which is a fairly powerful class to have.

I personally admired her courage. She wasn't afraid of a person who just broke the arm of a zombie mutation. "I'd like to be left alone." I grumbled, trying not to show that I was afraid of my own strength.

"Fine." Rose growled. She turned and high tailed off, along with everybody else. It was like as if I hadn't done anything.

Though they were all gone, my mind was still locked on the idea of being watched. Could other people possibly be hurt by doing so? I hadn't noticed before, but my leg was burning and my arm stung. I also had a green goo on the tips of my fingers, but I don't think that matters.

So could you die in training?


End file.
